10 Songs Challenge Zukaang
by Chi Haku
Summary: Cheating boyfriends, confused feelings, psychopaths and...shopping? 10 Songs transformed into Zukaang drabbles for all to enjoy.  Implied bottom Zuko, but some of them are pretty ambiguous so take it as you will.  AangxZuko AangZuko Zukaang


**1. Hiccup - P!nk**

Zuko wasn't sure why, but every time he looked at Aang Kazekama, this weird burn started in the pit of his stomach. It rose up to his chest, then through his throat till it was on the tip of his tongue and stayed there, insistent, irritating, and undeniably confusing. He had no idea what it was, or why it was there, or what it mattered, all he knew was that it annoyed the FUCK out of him.

Almost as much as Aang himself did.

Aang was everything Zuko was not. Out going, funny, friendly, the everyman. He was the golden boy of their grade, their school, hell, maybe the whole damn country for all he knew! Point was that Aang wasn't like Zuko at all. Quiet, dark, depressed, lonely Zuko who kept to himself, aced his classes and snarled at anyone and everyone.

This was probably why the two clashed like waves on rocks during a storm. Aang would jibe, Zuko would snap back, and before anyone knew it they would be growling and yelling and every once and a while throwing punches. Aang made Zuko want to SCREAM, he was the most infuriating person in the entire damned WORLD!

And Aang didn't like him much better. Sure, they both had one another's numbers programmed into their phones, and yes they ended up partnered together on almost every project, and yeah sure they had a LOT in common interest wise but… No. Just NO. Zuko was NOT friends with the perfect little golden boy.

And that burn meant nothing. NOTHING.

Yet, at the same time, every time Aang said one more derogatory thing, one more word insulting HIM personally instead of just a general insult… It broke a little more of himself. And every time Aang stalked away sneering as he lost ANOTHER fight, it only made him feel like crying a little more.

Today had been especially bad. One word after another as usual and nothing had been too bad, the same old same old really, and he was about to throw out the normal comment about Aang being a monk and therefore never getting laid (this dated back to their first ever fight two years ago) when the other boy finally, for the first time ever, really stepped over the line. Zuko could barely even remember what he said at this point, but it had involved his mother, and all that was sticking in his head was the way Aang's eyes got wide and his expression grew stricken as he realized what he had just said.

There were some lines, even in enemy-enemy relationships, that one just did not cross. This was one of the lines that Aang had discovered early on was not to be crossed. And he had crossed it anyway.

Which was why Zuko was currently running, as fast and far as he could, rain pelting down on him, feet slamming on the asphalt, telling himself that that was rain running down his cheeks not tears and SHUT UP he was FINE…

And when a hand grabbed the back of his hoodie and spun him around, and he was faced with, of course, Aang fucking Kazekama again… Zuko slapped him without thinking, and this just prompted a whole new, far more heated yelling match and the damn burning was back and and and…

"I LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT!"

And how they went from yelling at one another so loudly even the thunder was paling in comparison, to Zuko's hands clenched in Aang's shirt, one of Aang's hands tangled in Zuko's hair and one arm around his waist, mouths meshed in the hottest kiss either of them had ever experienced, they weren't entirely sure, and did not particularly care either.

* * *

**2. Circus - Brittney Spears**

_This is a circus of spectacular kind_

_It will twist all the reasoning inside your mind_

_Don't trust your eyes and don't believe your ears_

_This circus will test all your worst fears_

How Aang Kazekama ended up in this place, he didn't know. He'd just been walking around the outskirts of town, trying to clear his head so he wouldn't go home and kill his roommate Jet for being a drug addicted, manwhore, moron. He'd come across the circus by mistake, completely by mistake. He'd seen the lights and thought it would be something to do, just for a little, so he'd have an excuse for why he was out.

He'd bought a ticket and ducked inside the tent, taken a seat and looked around. There was something weird about this place, something off. He could see a crowd of people, a sea of them, all sitting around, but he couldn't tell you what the man and his little daughter sitting to his left looked like if you paid him. It was like one's eyes were drawn to the center of the ring and you couldn't look away. And if you did, your vision grew foggy and you couldn't see at all.

This was one of those times that Aang would look back on and see exactly where people got the stories of traveling carnivals that swoop people up came from. All those legends about mystical faerie games that were played on unsuspecting humans, things like that seemed to exist even in these modern times. Whether this frightened him or not would change after this night.

The acts went by, wild beasts and clowns, acrobats and trick dogs, all the things one could have heard about in a circus, from all over the world. Yet he could not pinpoint the exact nationality of any one participant, or whether they even had one. Everything was lost amongst the gasps of shock and praise, the glittering lights and awe filled faces.

The ringleader came out, a tan skinned man with long black hair held back in a ponytail, wearing a masquerade mask. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, our most marvelous act of the night!"

The curtain rose, so to speak, and the lights twisted around teasingly, just brushing over the figure currently sitting on a raised circular stage, taunting the audience's imagination. And then they came to rest on the figure and Aang's breath caught in his throat, unable to breathe.

There on the stage lounged a boy, midteens at most, wearing some Asian style of clothing, open all the way down his abdomen, open at the legs up to mid-thigh, a provocative, teasing outfit meant to entice and seduce. His skin was moonlight pale, his hair darker than ebony and tinted the most gorgeous wood brown under the light. And his eyes, Aang was lost the moment he looked into those eyes. Twin orbs of pure, molten gold, brighter than the sunrise, more dangerous than an open flame.

He was the kind of beauty that could kill you in moments, the kind that was liquid poison to all but the single person in the world whom was immune.

The boy rose, smoothing down his, what was it, damnit Aang was half Japanese, he knew this! Oh but his mind was so addled…. A kimono! Yes! It was a kimono! Dear gods, he'd grown up in a shrine, how could he not remember the most basic things? Was this boy so entrancing?

The boy's eyes swept over the crowd, eyeing each person in turn, no matter age or gender. All sat captivated, speechless, waiting…. His eyes paused once or twice then moved on indifferently, panning over the sea of faces, searching for something. It was barely noticeable, but every time he paused, then moved on, there was a bare moment where he seemed to almost want to scowl. It was as if he were looking for someone specific, and when he did not find it, he grew a little more furious.

Then his eyes landed on Aang. For a moment, Aang wasn't sure what the boy was doing, or where he was looking, when suddenly, gold caught silver in the most heart stopping gaze Aang had ever experienced in his life. His mouth grew dry and he couldn't look away, and in that moment, something happened. The boy's eyes widened minutely, almost unseen, and off to the side, out of the light, the ringleader grinned, showing off inhumanly sharp teeth to anyone who might have been looking, but was not.

And then, the boy began to dance.

Nobody made a sound as music came from nowhere and he moved, body swaying and twisting, the warm red material of his kimono brushing against his ivory skin. Every time he was facing that direction, his eyes found Aang's and for a moment there was a small smile on his face before he was moving again. Aang couldn't look away if he wanted to, and he wondered if it were natural to be so aroused by such a thing, such a simple act, and if so, who else in this place were suffering the same twangs of lust and desire as he was.

The dance ended eventually, as all things do, and the boy bowed and disappeared like all those before him. A few more acts went by before the circus was announced to be over, and that anyone wishing to could meet the participants if they stayed in the tent. Some rose, mostly parents or couples, exiting the tent, all chattering about the exotic things they had seen. Aang left with the man and his daughter from his left, quietly stepping outside and wondering if the moon had always seemed to be such a dull, off white in comparison to the boy's skin. He walked with the crowd, and he would have left the circus grounds entirely, had a hand, warmer than any human's was normally, brushed his and his head whipped around. He caught sight of obsidian locks flitting around a corner and he followed without hesitation.

Behind the tent he found exactly what he had expected, though it still managed to take his breath away all over again. The dancing boy stood there, dressed no longer in the kimono, but in a pair of loose fitting drawstring pants and a Chinese-style shirt. He smiled at Aang, coaxing him further away from the crowd and into the shadows with him, and Aang followed him.

He took the chance to actually look at the boy, take in just how pale his skin was, just that right amount of cream to be alive and not the stark white of a cadaver. Marred only by a large scar on his face, and somehow, how Aang was not sure, that too, was impossibly beautiful.

Aang's body acted on instinct, arms opening, fingers curling beckoningly. The boy cooed under his breath, coming into Aang's arms willingly, pressing against him, hands resting against his chest, eyes staring into his. Aang's arms curled around him almost possessively, for whatever reason he wasn't sure, and the boy purred.

It would be a day later that Aang would return to his apartment, Jet passed out on the couch until he entered. Jet would look at him, about to question where he had been, until he would see the boy with Aang, who would give him a short, snide smirk, before cuddling up to Aang's side again.

_This is a circus of wishes and dreams_

_Where nothing will ever be as it seems_

_Here you will find all your heart's desire_

_Where a lonesome heart might find its fire_

* * *

**3. Shut Up - Black Eyed Peas**

Bad boyfriends seemed to just flock to Zuko in hordes. He wasn't sure what it was about him, maybe it wasn't even HIM, but for some reason, something always went horribly, horribly wrong.

Sometimes it wasn't so bad, or at least, he didn't end up wanting to rip them to shreds. Haru, for example. He'd been one of the best boyfriends Zuko had ever had the pleasure to go out with, and the only problem was when Haru fell for Zuko's friend Katara. The break up was, surprisingly, a very clean split and they remained friends, it wasn't even awkward when he, Katara and Haru went out on the town together. It had been one of the few sincere, "it's not you it's me" break ups in the world. If it had been anyone else, Zuko wouldn't have believed it, but Haru hated hurting people, so he did believe him.

And then there were the really bad ones, case in point his current boyfriend, Jet.

In all fairness to Jet (which he didn't deserve at all, mind you) he wasn't THE worst boyfriend Zuko had ever had. It wasn't like he beat him or anything, and he wasn't a drug addict or anything else like that. No, Jet just had a passion for pretty faces, and unfortunately, that meant ALL pretty faces. Not just Zuko's.

And he liked to party, but what really irked Zuko was the cheating. Zuko had never quite found someone he really just wanted to settle down with and have a clear cut relationship, even when he was with Haru there was a mutual understand that it was only a semi-relationship (one of the reasons the Katara thing hadn't been so bad). So he wouldn't have minded Jet sleeping around, really, but it was more the fact that Jet didn't ADMIT to it.

Zuko had heard ever excuse in the book at least twenty times from Jet already, and they'd only been dating a year. At first Zuko understood, it's not like many people just up and admitted they were by all technicalities CHEATING to their current significant other. But after a while, he started getting annoyed. He'd dropped hints all over the place that he didn't really give a fuck, and still Jet would insist on coming home at three in the morning smelling like cheap cologne and try to pass it off as work.

It made Zuko want to scream.

The most astounding thing was just how STUPID Jet thought he was. Currently, that point was being made.

"I understand Jet but….a MONTH?"

Jet looked up from where he was closing the zipper on his suitcase.

"What can I say, work's work. I know a month's a long time, but what can I do? It's a business trip."

Did Jet really think he was some dumb blond chick? REALLY? Business trip? Come on. Fifth grader's knew that was the stupidest excuse for cheating spouses.

"Yeah….okay…"

When Jet kissed him, Zuko wanted to slap him.

A day later found Zuko standing on a local bridge, watching the ducklings and their mother swimming beneath in the dark waters. He liked watching the ducks, it reminded him of his mother when he was younger, how they would spend hours just standing there talking for the hell of it, or to get away from his father and psycho sister.

At the moment however, he was trying not to have a fit over his lying, cheating, stupid ass of a boyfriend. It was becoming increasingly difficult, by the way.

"Hey Firecracker."

Zuko almost groaned out loud. Oh that was THE LAST thing he needed right now.

But he turned his head anyway to stare at the single person in the entire universe he truly could not comprehend, and that would be, Aang Kazekama.

Aang Kazekama was taller than him despite being almost a year younger, and he was by anyone's standards, attractive. He was kind and fun loving, and quite honestly, the guy you want your son to grow up to be minus the ear and tongue piercing, tattoos and punk style. He was also bisexual, single, and very persistently trying to win the heart of a single individual.

That being Zuko.

Why, of all people, Aang had decided he wanted ZUKO, the boy in question had no idea. Zuko knew he was attractive, scar or otherwise, and he knew he had a reputation for being a very sweet lover and boyfriend, be the significant other male or female, (he seemed to have gained the abused puppy role in people's eyes, he kept looking for affection from masters that just kicked him) but this was….Aang. Who Zuko didn't want to go out with by the way for one good reason.

Aang was, for lack of better terms, the golden boy of the school. Even the people who hated him loved him. And he was extremely popular in the dating circle, specifically amongst the girls. As Katara put it, he was kind of like Edward Cullen only without the sparkles or bad hairdo.

That being said, Zuko didn't want to date the most popular guy in school, because the most popular guy always ended up being the one with the biggest harem.

"Hello Aang." he responded dully.

"So…Jet's on a business trip?"

Aang stopped, standing beside him, staring down at the waters as well. Zuko nodded, knowing Aang would either see it or the reflection of it.

"That's a load of shit, you know that right?"

"Yup."

"Why don't you break up with guys like that?"

"Morbid curiosity about how long it will take them to grow a pair and actually dump me."

Aang would have laughed except, at this point, after two or three years of pursuing Zuko, he knew for a fact he wasn't kidding.

They stood silently for a matter of minutes, quietly contemplating the water, when Aang finally spoke again.

"I have a proposition for you."

Zuko raised an eyebrow and turned to regard Aang thoughtfully.

"…Shoot."

"Jet's gonna be gone a month right? Well, give me one week. One week to prove I'm definitely the guy for you, and if you still don't like me at the end of the week, I'll back off and never bother you about it again."

Zuko actually had to pause and think this over. A year ago, he would have laughed at Aang and told him hell no, but right now, right now, Zuko was sick of it. He was sick of the liars and the cheaters and stealers and the abusers and every other kind of boyfriend he'd been unfortunate enough to have. He was sick of all the people who didn't look beneath he surface and quite honestly, he was sick and tired of Jet's fucking shit.

And Aang was known to be one of the best spouses you could have, and if he didn't like him, he'd never get bothered again. It was sort of a win-win situation when he thought about it.

"….Yeah. Okay."

Jet would return home, a month later, to find that the key to Zuko's apartment didn't work anymore. He frowned, decided that Zuko had probably gotten the lock jammed and had to change it or something, and banged loudly on the door. The door was opened about a minute later, only, instead of Zuko, there was a very shirtless and smirking Aang standing there. Jet gaped as the other male crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, eyeing him like he had just won the lottery. Or stolen Jet's wallet. One of the two. One could never be too sure with Aang Kazekama.

"What the hell are you-?"

"Aang, what's going o- Oh. Jet."

Jet's jaw just dropped further as his boyfriend, HIS boyfriend, appeared by Aang's side, also shirtless, and sporting some very fresh looking hickies.

"Back from your 'business trip', are you?" he asked scathingly.

"Zuko, what the fuck is he doing here? What's going on?"

"Hm. What's going on? Well, let's see, I think it's called; me, dumping you."

Aang's smirk just widened all that much more and his arm snaked around Zuko's waist. To Jet's horror, the scarred beauty didn't even offer an inkling of resistance as he was pulled against his chest.

"Zuko- You can't just-!"

"Nah. I can." Zuko said, with a shrug. "Though I do wanna know, was it Song this time or some unsuspecting pretty boy you picked up in a bar when you were "watching the game" with your buddies?"

Jet started spluttering, trying to make some kind of excuse, but all that was coming out was gibberish. For a moment, the new couple allowed this to go on, thoroughly amused, before Zuko finally had enough. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the handle of the door with a last sentence to his ex;

"Oh just shut up already."

And slammed the door.

* * *

**4. I Want to Tell You - Beatles**

Aang Kazekama had a problem. A problem named Zuko Hihoshi.

Mainly, his problem was not Zuko himself, but what tended to happen to Aang around Zuko.

First of all, one should know that Aang is hopelessly, desperately and irrevocably enamored with Zuko, and for those with smaller vocabularies; He's in love with him. When or how this happened, well Aang isn't sure, but he's a go with the flow kind of guy so he just takes it in stride and tries to make the best of it as he can. Which, at the moment, isn't too good.

Aang doesn't much like words, he much prefers actions. It's not that he can't express himself, he really can, quite well in fact, but sometimes it's easier to hug someone than say "I forgive you" or glare at them than say "go away I'm mad at you". He knows Zuko doesn't like words that much either, which in his opinion is just this side of ironic considering that if one sits Zuko down with a college rule sheet of paper and a pencil, in less than half an hour you'll have a detailed short story about whatever came to his mind. Zuko likes to write.

But whenever Zuko isn't around, Aang's head fills with things to say to him ranging from "Do you know how beautiful you are?" to "I love you". It sounds cheesy, but it's true and Aang just can't seem to stop himself either. Yet, every time he is in Zuko's presence, those words just won't come out and instead they fall into their old routine. The same fights, same blows thrown, punches pulled, bruises gained…They'd practically memorized it like some kind of script.

Aang wants to tell Zuko that he really doesn't mean it when he says Zuko's scar is disgusting, he actually means that it's just as beautiful as the rest of him, and he doesn't want to hurt him, it's just sort of coming out that way. But he never manages to.

Aang likes looking into people's eyes. A lot of people find it unnerving, but he thinks that it's rude not to, and that's how he was brought up anyway. Or so is the excuse he gives. Really, he likes looking at the one place on a person they absolutely cannot hide, that, and he likes people's eye colors. Zuko's especially. His whole family has yellow eyes, his father's are sickly poison yellow, his sister's are electric, his uncle has dandelion yellow eyes, the pretty kind you find in fields, not the store bought ones without any life in them. But Zuko's, Aang has noticed after years of staring into them, are golden. Sunset gold just like right before the sun goes down.

Zuko's eyes bewitch Aang, and sometimes he'll find himself staring at Zuko's reflection in the window, just so he can pretend to catch his gaze and read those beautiful irises.

Aang hated that he had never taken the chance to get to know Zuko, and had instead done the stupid thing and acted like the kid on the playground who teases their crush. It's been years and it's a little late now he muses, which is absolutely awful in his opinion. It was one thing when it was just a crush, another when he was confused about what he was feeling, but now that he was sure he was in love with him, it just downright sucked.

The worst part was when that flash of hurt would cross Zuko's face when Aang said something particularly venomous, and Aang could feel his own heart twinge in response. He really wanted to pull Zuko into a hug. Instead he seemed to insult him.

But there's only so long even the most patient person, who has all the time in the world, can sit around and let things stew. Aang was past the let things stew phase and quite frankly rather irritated at himself for the way he just kept on acting. And so, one day, when they were fighting (again), he stopped trying to say what he felt and instead grabbed the front of Zuko's shirt.

He hadn't realized how much taller than Zuko he was, or how well the other boy melded to his body, or how easily their lips meshed. He definitely wouldn't forget though. Because, Aang figured, it was far easier to do this than say what he felt, and apparently Zuko agreed, arms around his neck, kissing him back. And if not because they'd been going with this charade for years, then because every "I hate you" had really been an "I love you" and every "Oh just go away" had been a "please hold me close".

* * *

**5. Waiting Room - No Doubt**

Zuko had known for a long time that Aang Kazekama liked him. At first he had assumed it was just Aang's general ability to like virtually anyone, until he realized that, no, Aang LIKED him. As in, he didn't stare at Zuko because he was interested in him, he stared at him because he thought he was good looking. And he didn't say hi to Zuko every morning to be polite, he did it to get his attention. Which he did anyway, but whatever.

The truth of it was, Zuko liked Aang the same way. At first he had thought Aang was annoying. A year younger but in his grade already, taller than him, better liked, got away with anything… The general reasons the underdog hated the golden child. But Aang had grown on him until Zuko was ready to admit that, yes, maybe waking up next to that smile and those silver eyes for the rest of his life wouldn't be so bad. Not at all.

But Zuko wasn't one to make the moves for someone else. Aang had liked him first, and looking back it had been rather evident. That meant, as far as Zuko was concerned, he was to make the first move, and until he did, nothing was going to change between them. The only problem was that Aang was, for lack of better terms, a little slow in the department of his own love affairs.

It wasn't that he slept around, he didn't. Every partner Aang had was fully aware that he had no interest in a relationship, he just craved physical contact (years of being alone could do that to a person), and liked giving others attention. Which was why he would fit so perfectly with Zuko, affection starved and ready to do anything to please, they were a perfect match. If only Aang would stop being an idiot and notice the small signs Zuko was giving him.

Zuko mused that it was an awful lot like sitting in the waiting room of the Emergency Room, just waiting for some doctor to notice you had a deadly affliction. You sat there politely, trying to catch the nurses attention, someone's attention, but never quite seemed to get it. Zuko just hoped it was one of those times where you were finally noticed and brought to the operating table as opposed to the times when you went home without care and died the next day.

* * *

**6. Dreaming - Blondie**

Aang met Zuko in the café off of thirty-second and Broadway on Wednesday the 20th of April. It was one of those fated meetings that everyone talks about and no one believes in, one that comes about unexpectedly and undeterminably, just appearing out of the blue to those choice few. Aang was one of those few this time around it seemed, as he really did meet Zuko without purpose or cause.

Aang was sitting halfway across the café from him, cramming for his next college final and cursing his batty old history teacher Bumi. The man was great until he assigned tests, then he was devil incarnate. Only a hundred years old and with a ruler.

He'd been quietly working, downing his third cup of Chai tea and glaring at the book in front of him like it had personally insulted him when someone sat down to his right. He didn't look up at them, just concentrated on his work, reaching over blindly for his cup. His hand bumped one of his books, the one he was reading for fun, and it went tumbling off the table to the ground.

Here was where fate stepped in to make it horribly clear that these two people were indeed meant to meet. Aang leaned down to pick up his book, only to find an identical copy laying atop it (or under it, he couldn't actually tell). Not many people read Jungian theory books for fun these days and for a moment he was confused until a soft voice said;

"Not to trouble you, but could you get that for me?"Aang raised his eyes to look at the voice addressing him, and for a moment wondered if he'd gone and gotten caught in a movie shoot or something. The boy looking at him was two things. One, was beautiful, and the other, was awe inspiring.

He was one of those people who just demanded your attention no matter what, whether it be the golden glint of his eyes, the milky sheen of his skin, the way he dark hair flopped hither and thither as if he'd just gotten out of bed, or the scar covering the left side of his face. The way he looked at you, like he was staring straight into your soul, unwavering and uncaring, without pause. His lips were full, but not pouty, his frame slender and curved, yet not emasculate.

Aang wasn't sure how a creature like him could exist in this world and not be some kind of…ethereal being.

"Sir?"

Aang started, then laughed sheepishly. He ducked his head and picked up the two books flipping open the front cover of each to determine which was his. Once found, he held out the other one to the other male, whose name he had found to be Zuko thanks to his book.

"Here you are, I apologize. I'm not used to being faced with such beautiful people first thing in the morning."

A soft flush, just pink enough to tint his skin, crept up his cheeks as he took his book from Aang.

"Do you regularly compliment people you only just met?"

"Just those who make an impression."

Zuko tucked a lock of hair behind one ear.

"And how does one make an impression on you, sir?"

Aang grinned and pointed at the book in his hands.

"For one, reading a book by Jung."

Zuko opened his mouth to respond when a voice called;

"OI! HOTSHOT! C'MON!"

His head whipped around and Aang glanced around him, at which time he caught sight of a young girl, black haired and dressed in army print cargo pants and a green tank top that was at least a size too big for her. Her eyes were a milky mint green color. Zuko called back;

"COMING TOPH!"

He tucked his book under his arm and took off towards his friend, leaving Aang sitting at the café table. Just as he cross about the six foot away mark when Aang called out;

"What's your pleasure? Movies? Books?"

Zuko paused and looked over his shoulder, then smiled.

"Dreaming." he said simply before taking off again.

Fate has a funny way of working in your favor, when it really wants to. Which is probably why Zuko and Aang were to meet up again in the supermarket, where Aang, six foot three to Zuko's five ten and a half, would help him from having a box of too damn high on the shelf pasta fall on his head. Then again in the library off of West 48th where Zuko would finally learn Aang's name and find it amusing that Aang had known his since day one. The third time would be in, of all places, the elevator in a building they, surprisingly, both needed access to. Aang to the sixtieth floor for the penthouse art gallery where he might be doing and installation piece, and Zuko to the thirty ninth floor for the publishing company.

This time around they actually got to talking, because apparently this was one of those really slow elevators and thirty nine floors was a long way to go. Their topics jumped from Jung (a favorite of theirs apparently) to art to writing to society to where they went to school at the moment. As it turned out, the best art and best writing colleges in the area for Aang and Zuko respectively. Zuko got off on the thirty ninth floor with a smile to Aang, who had Zuko's number scribbled on his hand in obscenely neat numbers. The remaining twenty one floors were passed with dreamy sighs and a happy grin that the curator asked him about when he stepped off on his floor.

They would meet once again at, of all things, a soccer game. More specifically, Zuko's. Aang could have kissed Sokka when he saw the opposing team's player, and even though he should have been watching Sokka and Jet… Well, he ended up watching Zuko the entire time. And when the scarred boy happened to snatch the ball from Jet and score from almost the entirely other side of the field? He was cheering right along with everyone else from the other side. He would later assume that either Zuko heard his voice, or just happened to look up (more of that fate stuff), when he caught his eye and smiled at him.

Zuko won the game for his team, and even though Aang had to endure his friend's complaining on the way home, he was pretty damn happy.

Meeting number six was probably what triggered the now-existent relationship between them. The sixth time they met was at Aang's art exhibition (the one on the sixtieth floor), and whether or not Zuko had come to see Aang or his art, Aang still wasn't sure.

They were both dressed in suits, both putting up fake smiles for the rich and famous attending. Aang was stopped every few feet by some other woman twice his age, and Zuko kept as close to the shadows as he could to avoid the flock of women of all ages after him. Once they caught one another's eye however, nothing deterred them from crossing the floor to meet one another halfway.

"Your art is beautiful." Zuko commented, walking beside Aang through the installed exhibit.

"You think?" Aang said, looking at a painting he had done just two months ago.

"Yes. It's more alive and vibrant than most of the stuff you see nowadays. And I like how you cross between abstract and traditional art…I'd call it surrealism, but I don't think that was your intention."

Aang laughed breathlessly, pausing in front of one of the paintings. It was one of his favorites, and he had completed it just a week earlier. It had taken a fair bit of coaxing to get it put in the exhibit, especially considering he wasn't selling it, but it was worth it.

"Do you know what inspired this?" he asked, gesturing to the picture.

Zuko quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the scene before him in the picture. It looked like a café scene, set outside on what had to be one of the city streets. As in real life, the streets were packed with people, but they were all just silhouettes, painted in black and gray. All save two people, one sitting at a café table, the other standing just behind the chair on the street. The one in the café was painted in blues and whites, and the other in reds and golds. The scene was startlingly like a certain pair of people's first meeting….

"No…" Zuko said, turning bright golden eyes to Aang. "Do tell."

Aang smiled cheekily.

"Dreaming."

* * *

**7. Basket Case - Green Day**

There were many words to describe Aang Kazekama. In the beginning of his life they had consisted of things such as sweet, cute, harmless, kind, mushy stuff like that. As he grew to be older, they morphed into handsome, strong, well manner, loyal, yada yada yada. But by now, at age eighteen, they were all of the above, plus; Stark. Raving. PSYCHO.

Aang had never been the most stable of people, but it only got worse after he watched his guardian, Gyatso, get murdered. One might say the levee just broke and suddenly he went from mildly unstable to completely fucking insane. He was of the multipersonalitied type, five to be exact.

There was Yang Chen, the sensible one. She was generally kind and basically an older Aang, very mature, and very peaceful. She was his personality almost as often as Aang himself was. There was Kuruk, he was general jock type. Strong, egotistical, ladies man (or, well, man's man in Aang's case, he was gay), you know the type. Kyoshi was the blunt one, who got into fights easily and generally won them. When she came out, Aang was sure to wake up with a few bruises. Aang's favorite was probably Roku though. Roku was kind of like a happy medium between Kyoshi and Yang Chen, peaceful until provoked, and when he was, damn dangerous. He really only came out when Aang was afraid.

However, there was one personality Aang feared above all others. He didn't have a name, and Aang wasn't quite sure whether he(it) was human or not, but he(it) was most certainly THERE. He'd come to call the personality "Spirit" and it was the most dangerous of all his personalities. It came out when he was truly threatened, to the point he was afraid for his life. Oddly, it had been the first to develop, and had appeared the day Gyatso was murdered. This I might add, is most likely why the one attacker who hadn't gotten away had been stabbed to death. The police put it down to his partner turning on him, Aang knew it was Spirit.

Unlike most with split personalities, Aang was well aware of their existences, and he spoke to them almost on a daily basis. Moreover, they only took over when Aang wanted them to (with the exceptions of Roku and Spirit), and he, the dominant personality, was the one who was in control most often. This was why he'd been able to hide his "insanity" for so long.

Of course, when he saw the other man who had killed Gyatso in an alley one day, Spirit had just taken over and, well….here he was.

Here being an asylum, by the way.

Kyoshi ripped her arm out of the handler's hold, snarling at him.

"Why can't you people just leave Aang alone?" she snapped. "He's not doing anything wrong, he's never hurt anyone but that guy! Because he killed Gyatso!"

The handler didn't listen to the female personality talking through Aang's body, just shoved the teen into the common room area (because someone thought it was a GOOD idea to shove a bunch of crazies in a room together) and slammed the door behind him. Kyoshi sighed and switched out for Aang, grumbling as she receded back into his psyche.

"Hey new guy."

Aang looked over, eyes flashing from green to silver as they always did between personalities to face the girl who had addressed him.

"Hello?" he offered.

"I'm Katara." she said, holding out her hand. "That's my brother Sokka, that's Toph, and the kid in a wheelchair is Teo. The two on either side of him are Jet and Haru."

Aang nodded and took her hand, shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aang."

"So." Jet said in a thoroughly bored voice, chewing on what looked like a piece of paper rolled into a tube. "Whatcha in for?"

Aang grinned, and it was a touch on the crazy side if anyone not already in the asylum were to look.

"You first."

Jet grinned, spitting the paper tube out and into the trashcan.

"Nymphomania." he said. "The severe kind."

"Teo's a touch on the delusional side." Haru said, and Teo looked sheepish.

"I think I can fly sometimes." he mumbled. "Even though I have aerophobia. I almost threw myself off a building once."

"And I'm a narcissist to the extreme." Haru laughed. "Which apparently is a mental condition now."

"Anger issues." Toph said simply. "And Sokka's just plain old crazy."

"HEY! ADD is NOT crazy! Is that a new hairstyle?"

Toph rolled sightless eyes, even though a small smile quirked at her lips as she playful knocked her fist into Sokka's shoulder.

"And I'm an aquaphile." Katara said. "Your turn."

"Well either I'm schizophrenic or I have multiple personalities, the jury is still out on that one." Aang said with a laugh. "I don't quite fit the criteria for either."

"S'at why your eyes changed color?" Sokka asked. "They were green when those guys brought you in."

"Yeah, that was Kyoshi. Kuruk gets blue eyes, Yang Chen's stay the same color as mine, Roku's got amber and Spirit I'm not too sure about, but if my eyes ever change to a color other than those, run like hell."

"So noted."

The next hour or so passed without much consequence, and the room slowly filled with all kinds of insane freaks from the county surrounding. Aang fell right in with Katara's group, much to quite a few other people's chagrin. They were joined by Sokka's girlfriend, Suki, who used to be suicidal until she met Sokka. She didn't tell the doctors that though, so she could stay with her boyfriend. Aang was quite pleased to find that when he allowed his other personalities to slip out and introduce themselves, they were not only well behaved but seemed quite pleased.

They seemed to like the group as much as he did, a good sign right off the bat.

Hours passed by in the blink of an eye and suddenly it was dark out, they were given their meds (Aang tongued his, like fuck he was silencing the only people keeping him sane) and what could substitute for dinner before they were left alone again. It was somewhere around seven or eight, the common room a lot emptier now, just a few people and his group, that Aang noticed him. Or really, Roku did, through Aang's eyes.

"Who's that?" he asked quietly, indicating the person sitting in the way back window seat.

"Oh, that's Zuko." Teo piped up. "He's nice, when he actually talks. But he doesn't much."

"Why not?" Roku asked, eyes riveted to the boy.

"No one's entirely sure, we just know he has one hell of a case of aphephobia."

Roku raised an eyebrow.

"The fear of being touched?"

"Yeah." Toph said, playing idly with Teo's hair. "If you can't tell from the scar, dude was abused pretty bad. Again, no one's got the full story, but it looks like he was so starved for affection he locked himself off from other people. Which is a total contradiction, but such is the way our minds like fucking with us, neh?"

Roku nodded, still watching the boy. He was curled up in the window seat, back straight, staring out the window into the night with eyes that were not really seeing anything. There was so much sadness around him it was almost suffocating, and yet at the same time… The way the moonlight dappled across his skin, the shadows of the window bars caging him as much as this place was; There was something eerily beautiful about this boy.

Roku rose out of the blue and made his way across the room. He walked much straighter and firmer than Aang did, and his strides carried him to the boy in mere moments. He stopped beside him and waited for the boy to look up at him before smiling kindly.

"I'm Roku." he said, extending a hand. "Aang's friends tell me you're Zuko."

Zuko looked at his hand, then shrunk back marginally.

"Who's Aang?" he asked in a tiny voice.

Roku laughed.

"Aang is me, and I am Aang. Or, well, Aang is all of us and we're just his personalities I suppose. It's hard to explain. May I sit?"

Zuko paused, then nodded once. Roku sat down and the other boy pulled his legs even closer to his chest, even though there was an already foot and a half wide distance between them. His eyes weren't fearful, just cautious, and for a second, Roku had to admit to himself (and the other personalities) that yes, this boy was in fact startlingly beautiful. And just around Aang's age too, maybe a year older at most.

Aang watched quietly from behind Roku, wondering what his usually anything-but-impulsive personality was doing. While he could see that the boy before them was not only highly attractive, but highly damaged, he wasn't entirely sure what that had to do with them, or him at least. He fished around his personalities, sifting first from Yang Chen, pleased and rather interested in this "Zuko", to Kuruk, who he left quickly (dirty images like that this early on? Aang thought not.) to Kyoshi, who seemed downright excited. And that was about when he heard it. Something he had never heard before, from the one personality he never interacted with. Of all their reactions, Spirit's was the defining one. Spirit was PURRING, like a pleased cat that had just gotten its long awaited cream, the creature, usually homicidal and manic, was curled up pleasantly and purring. The same soft rumbling growl Aang released when he himself was pleased.

Roku smiled once he was sure his dominant personality got it and slithered backwards, allowing Aang to control his body again. Aang willingly took up the position, desperate to truly meet the boy who would please the destructive Spirit so much. His head fell forward and his eyes shifted from amber to silver again and he raised his head with a half smile.

"Sorry about that. I'm Aang." he offered, still smiling. "Just to forewarn, there are four of those guys, but they're harmless so don't worry."

Zuko said nothing, though his brow did furrow as if confused. He probably wasn't sure why Aang was bothering telling him this.

"Well, I hear you're apheophobic because you're affection starved."

A quick curt nod and Aang grinned.

"I think I can help you there. I'm pretty much the direct opposite. It's sort of an orphan thing I think, I'm good at giving affection because I want everyone to love me."

Zuko tensed, and spoke again. (Aang was rather impressed with himself that he had gotten him to talk twice thus far.)

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." he said bluntly. "Don't meddle in things you don't understand."

"Oh? And what don't I understand?"

"If you show my the slightest bit of affection, even for a split second, I will latch onto you." Zuko said dully. "I'll NEVER leave your side…"

Inside him, Spirit purred louder and Aang's heart thundered painfully. Apparently, his body was liking this idea quite a bit.

"Then why are you still sitting all the way over there?" Aang murmured, opening his arms in a beckoning way. "Come on, I won't bite."

Zuko's eyes grew wide and for a moment he looked like he was trying very hard to hold himself back. But his outer layer of apheophobia slithered away and then there was a much more open, desperate feeling Zuko there instead. His carefully, almost fearfully, like Aang would strike him at any moment, slipped over the distance between, them, eyes fixed on Aang's. He tentatively paused before him, golden eyes hesitant and the multiple personalitied boy coaxed him forward with a smile.

Still acting as though he might be hit at any given moment, he curled into Aang's hold and squeaked when he was pulled into his lap. For a moment it seemed like his phobia was back, but it was gone quickly and Zuko's arms snaked around Aang and held him tightly, nuzzling his way under Aang's chin. Aang purred both outwardly as Spirit was practically growling with glee on the inside, leaving a happy, bubbly feeling inside of him. Maybe something good would come of being stuck in here after all.

*_Hey, Kuruk?*_

"_Yeah, Aang?"_

_*You DID swipe that handler guy's pass card, didn't you?*_

_"Psh. Duh."_

_

* * *

_

**8. Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy - Nutcracker Suite**

Aang had decided a long while ago that watching Zuko firebend was a lot like watching someone dancing. His body twisted and curved in all the right ways, figure moving in time to a music only he could really hear. Aang had tried to hear a music of his own when he learned firebending, but oh it was so impossible. He felt so gangly and out of place when he bent fire, an utter disgrace to what coming from Zuko could only be called beautiful.

Zuko drilled him hard with all the firebending he knew and Aang knew he was getting better, knew he was going to eventually surpass his teacher, but still, he couldn't help feeling that he never truly would. As long as his bending looked so…droll, so placed, so rehearsed, he'd never stand up to Zuko. Zuko would always be the one who could dance his way through a battle, make bloodshed look beautiful and majestic.

Aang would practice for long hours, skip practicing with Katara or Toph just to try to figure it out. Zuko would join him sometimes, but he could never concentrate with the other boy there. Katara called it an obsession, Aang said it was just determination. He had to be able to do that. Had to.

One day, sometime somewhere hidden carefully away on Ember Island, Aang followed Zuko's movements as he taught him, eyeing the other boy as he bent his element. Zuko did it effortlessly, twisted his torso this way, swung his leg that way, curled his fingers into a beckoning fist, calling the fire to him. His body moved like water flowed, his eyes shone like the brightest sunrise, and every burst of flame was as heated as true love's passion.

Zuko was flawless, that was all Aang could think.

Swallowing to clear his dry mouth, Aang spoke to his teacher.

"Could you show me that move again?"

Zuko gave him a strange look, but did as requested, body sliding from kata to kata as if it were breathing. He finished and bowed, looking at Aang to copy the movements.

And Aang tried, he really did, but he watched his reflection in the nearby river and he looked nothing like Zuko. He was choppy and out of time, his body moved to no beat, it didn't twist and curve with the flames… He was nothing like Zuko.

The form ended, and Zuko opened his mouth, no doubt to compliment Aang, when his pupil spoke first.

"How do you do it?"

Zuko closed his mouth and gave him a curious look, head cocking to the side in such an endearing way it made Aang's heart thump faster.

"Do what?" he asked.

"That." Aang gestured to him, to indicate his bending. "When you bend it's…it's like you're dancing to some kind of music."

Zuko's cheeks dappled a beautiful rosy color and he hunched his shoulders slightly, as if curling in on himself to escape the sweet words being spoken to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he mumbled. "I just bend…"

Aang wasn't entirely sure how he ended up in front of Zuko, bare inches from the elder boy, staring into his golden eyes, transfixed by their illuminating gaze once more, but he was. He could hear the way Zuko sucked in a breath, could see the way his body seemed to arch backwards, shy, inexperienced, hesitant. He could almost hear his heartbeat, steady but loud, raucous, untamed as the flames he seemed so natural to bending. Aang found himself being pulled in to the creature that was Zuko once more, unable to find a way out of his net, and not caring to.

"You don't just bend…" Aang murmured. "You hear the fire, you listen to it… you look so beautiful when you're bending, the most beautiful bending I've ever seen… It's like you ARE fire…"

He knew he was leaning forward, his body sliding closer to the one it seemed so affixed to.

"What's your secret…?" he whispered, and it was only their closeness that allowed Zuko to hear him.

The prince's slender fingers curled into the fabric of Aang's wrap, creamy white contrasting against sunset orange and dandelion yellow.

"I-I don't know…" he answered, voice as soft as Aang's.

Aang didn't know what propelled him to do it, but he did regardless. His body moved itself, shifting upwards, pressing closer, catching the escaping flame in a cyclone, refusing to let it disappear again. Their soft mouths meshed, lips, young, plush, pliant, then tongues, unused to this new activity, but curious and excited. Aang's hand cupped Zuko's scarred cheek, and the prince offered no resistance.

Aang decided that, perhaps, it was alright if his firebending was always second best to Zuko's, as long as he was the only one ton be allowed to this side of him, open and loving.

* * *

**9. Shop - Left on Red**

Zuko didn't know why he was currently allowing himself to be dragged by the arm by his two best friends (both of whom were girls) towards the city mall. All he knew was that Ty Lee was suffering from bad breakup syndrome, Katara was intent on making her feel better, and Toph and Mai had no wish to get in their way. And Zuko unfortunately fell in the category of "The Gay Best Friend". So he was screwed and abandoned to the whims of the women for the next god knows how long.

He didn't even LIKE clothes! …Damn gay stereotypes…

They passed over the threshold of the mall and Zuko could already feel his senses clogging up with the smell of fast food and cheap leather knock offs, the sounds of screaming children and chatty teenage girls. He hated public places that were this big. Hated them. He hated being around large amounts of people in general.

"Katara…do I have to come with you guys…?" he asked in a desperate sounding voice.

He regretted it almost immediately however as Ty Lee started to tear up, bottom lip jutting in her usual adorable pout. He managed to hold out for forty five whole seconds before sighing and letting his shoulders slump in defeat, at which the girls squealed and dragged him off again.

Excruciating hours would go by in a mix of too many clothing stores, vehemently debunking the "every gay guy loves fashion" theory, and warding off girls that he wasn't friends with. It was amazing how on the one hand he was here as the gay best friend, and on the other he had girls clamoring all over him, which he really didn't want.

It was also sad that Katara and Ty Lee (and apparently Toph when you got her started), lived by the motto of "shop till you drop". Zuko really felt like crying for what little masculinity he seemed to have left at this point.

Somewhere later in the day, when the mall was closing down (not that that was deterring his friends), he managed to slip away into a Hot Topic with a sigh of something akin to "thank god". He knew he'd probably be kicked out soon, but a small amount of reprieve was better than none, right? Besides, he thought, as the last person besides himself disappeared out the door, he had the nagging feeling there was something rather different about this particular Hot Topic…

"Well, well, well, what's a sexy guy like you doing in a place like this?" was purred directly into his scarred ear and arms slid around his waist.

…Ohhh…right. His boyfriend had recently become manager of this Hot Topic. Right. He wasn't getting kicked out after all then.

"Escaping our female friends and their comfort shopping." he murmured, leaning back against Aang's chest contentedly.

Aang hummed his understanding, nuzzling Zuko's neck affectionately, obviously quite happy to see his lover again. Zuko wasn't complaining, they hadn't had much time to themselves lately. What with midterms and general life, they had to content themselves with hours long phone calls. Which, by the way, was NOT cool in Zuko's opinion, and while phone sex had proved to be quite entertaining, he would much rather have the actual of, his lover raised his head, eyes narrowing as he stared at something on Zuko's cheek, which he proceeded to poke.

"WHAT is that?"

Zuko paused, then said;

"Some girl decided it would be a good idea to kiss my cheek, apparently I was meant to find it attractive." he shrugged. "What, didn't I get all the lipstick off?"

Aang's eyes narrowed further and inwardly, Zuko laughed. His lover was nothing if not possessive (though he was one to talk mind you).

"And did you?" he asked.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Yes Aang. She's turned me completely straight."

He knew it was a double edged sword to say something like that, but luckily, it had the desired effect as he was spun around and slammed against the nearest wall, hot lips trailing across his cheek to his neck.

"I'll just have to remind you why you're gay then…." Aang purred and Zuko groaned in response.

Being fucked by one's boyfriend in Hot Topic after hours was the perfect way to end a really bad day stuck shopping with a bunch of emotional girls.

* * *

**10. Can't Take Me Home - P!nk**

There were three types of people that pissed Zuko Hihoshi off. And by that, he meant REALLY got under his skin. Anyone could annoy or upset him, but there were only three kinds of people that could truly incite him.

One were abusive people, and by that he meant simply people who could find "justification" for their every action, no matter how awful. He lived with two of those kinds of people, his father and his sister. He very well had enough of them thank you very much. Anyone who proved to be this kind of person was out of his life in second flat, he couldn't stand them.

The second were players, people who said one thing and did another entirely. Those kinds of people would never cease to aggravate him, mainly when their tricks were pulled on himself or a close friend. No one deserved to believe on thing and end up with another, no matter how small it was.

And the third was liars. Zuko could not STAND liars. That didn't even need an explanation.

The sad thing in this case was that Jet, Zuko's current boyfriend? He had just proved to be all three of those things. Which was why Zuko was currently hanging up his cellphone with decided finality after leaving a short and very curt message saying, in so many words "fuck you, it's over".

Jet had been a bad idea from the start, he knew that. The guy had a reputation for cheating and lying, but he'd been so charming and just coaxed Zuko into his web. Luckily, unlike many before him, Zuko just got temporarily stuck, not entangled in the glossy threads of lies. This was why when Jet told him that he couldn't meet his parents because, well for one he was a guy, and for two, well, he was…him, Zuko had no problem wrenching himself away without a look back. Granted, this left him alone and lonely, but he would rather be that than the side bitch of Jet's perfect little life. He had his own life to live, and one that didn't include guys like Jet.

Zuko paused for a moment, glancing at his night table, where two things currently sat that were usually not there. One was his cell phone, which he had just dropped there with a sigh, hoping Jet wouldn't call back, and the other was a napkin. Other than that there was a small lamp, his alarm clock, and a picture frame with a picture of him and his two best friends, Mai and Toph, but it was the napkin he was staring at at the moment.

He had gotten it about three or four weeks ago in a pub (different than a bar, thank you) somewhere on the east side of town. He'd been doing homework, eating some of the pub food that was actually quite good (main difference between a bar and a pub, pub's ALWAYS have good food), minding his own business, when he'd apparently been spotted.

The other male had been six three, tattooed, bright eyed and quite nice if Zuko did say so himself. He was drinking a beer, but it was obviously his first, and when he asked, he'd said it would be his only, seeing as he didn't drink much. Zuko didn't drink at all.

They had gotten to talking, and before Zuko really knew it, the night had come upon them as they shared the plate of food Zuko had gotten (way too large for one person alone), talking about everything from art to history to astrophysics, to current events, hobbies and interests. There are some people out there one just clicks with, and this had been one of those times. Zuko had left to get back home, but not before he, Aang, as he was called, had scribbled down his number and told Zuko to call him so they could get together with their friends for drinks some time. Zuko had been surprised, he'd expected the usual "call me", but Aang had been very casual about it, and the way he said it screamed the truth, that being that he wasn't making a move on Zuko, just offering to be his friend. It was a trait Zuko valued. He knew Aang found him attractive (it was sort of easy to tell when he'd sat down and looked him over appraisingly), and to be honest, he found him equally so. But still, not making a move on the first meeting was commendable, and he'd decided he liked Aang.

They'd met by accident again a few days later in a bookstore, and they hadn't really stopped meeting each other around town since. The only problem appeared in the form of the fact that Zuko found himself becoming more and more attracted to his new friend. Before now, he'd had Jet, so he knew he couldn't make any moves (that would make him a liar and a player, and he hated both, remember?), even though it was obvious Aang wanted him to.

But now, he was quite free, and Aang, Aang had been patiently waiting for him to be free, and he was the sweetest guy Zuko had ever met…

Zuko picked up his phone and programmed in the number he had memorized at this point, and waited for Aang to pick up.

"Aang Kazekama, who is this?"

"I'm shocked you don't know my number by now. It's Zuko."

Aang's previously worn out voice perked up instantly.

"Zuko! Hey, what's up?"

"Remember how about a week ago you said if I was ever…free, I should come with you to see the outdoor bands in the park?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Zuko smiled, even though Aang couldn't see it.

"Well, I am miraculously free all of a sudden. The next play is this Friday, right?"

"Yeah! When should I pick you up? And what about Jet?"

"Six thirty is good, and as for Jet… Well, apparently I'm too me to be meeting his parents."

Aang laughed.

"Can't take you home. What a shame. And here my Uncle Gyatso adores you."

"Oh yes, an absolute shame, I suppose I'll make due with you…"

"I suppose you will…"

And while it may sound scathing to you, they were both grinning, quite pleased with the outcome, and mentally laughing their asses off at the none the wiser Jet.

* * *

**A/N: **

1. Not the song I expected, and way too bubbly and cute for this to really work but hey! I TRIED! D: DAMN YOU AND YOUR CUTE ROMANCE SONGS PINK!

2. ….I don't even know. I just kind of wrote and hoped for the best. That song is great and all, but if I didn't go with that idea I was going to go with jungle cat Zuko seducing passerby Aang. And apparently Bloody's brain wanted this instead. =-= So there you go. Oh, and if you want more info on "Midnight Circuses", "Faerie Circuses", "Faerie Festivals", just go look up some European literature and folklore. I think the Irish in me wrote this.

3. I could have done SO MUCH with this… But I love it anyway. XD Oh Jet, you suck so bad at life my friend. Don't you know never to cheat on hot, scarred boyfriends with stalkers named Aang?I reeeally want to write what happened during that month….really really badly…

4. When a Beatles song comes on, you know there's going to be random senseless romance in the near future. Apparently this wasn't much of an exception. X3 God I love this piece. And this song. I think it's great.

5. D: NOT NO DOUBT! AGH. WHY'D I HAVE TO GET THE SENSUALIST'S SONGS? Haha, or so I thought when I first heard it come on shuffle. And then this angst muffin was born. WHAT?

6. I love Blondie, I really do, but of all her songs, WHY DREAMING? This was so hard to write, my brain wouldn't cooperate and in the end I got blushing freakin' schoolgirls. =_= DAMNIT AANG! ZUKO! BE MANLY!

7. **MY AU. MINE. NO STEALY THE MULTIPERSONALITY AANG. HE'S MINE.**

I love this AU, it's a thought I've had for a really long time. I was waiting for a chance to write it out properly and LOOK! 8D Green Day saves the day! I should note there's a multichap version of this I could and probably will write in the future. Just so you all know.

8. Yes I do have the Nutcracker on my iPod. Shut up.I had no idea what I was supposed to do this so….. DANCING COMPARISONS AND SAP! LET'S GO FILLERNESS! 8D

9. If you can find this song, I will love you forever. If not, give me your email and I'll email it to you. XD It's a Subway Band called Left on Red. They're fucking genius. Anyway. About the actual piece!I will simply say on the matter of this song that it was hilarious to write, and I actually said the last line out loud to myself while brooding somewhere in the second paragraph. A second passed, then I screamed "I MUST WRITE THAT IN". So yeah.

10. THE END. FINALLY. GAWD. And to finish it all up, more Jet torture because obviously, I just love him that much. …And I'm practicing for the near future of my RP with KratosAurion. _ ANYWAY. I should note I'm finishing this up and posting it right before I need to leave for school. xD

**LONG A/N IS LONG.**

Phew. Done. Just in time to post it for Valentine's Day! 8D YAY!

This is dedicated to all my loyal fans on every website I post this to! THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU ALL! HAPPY SINGLE'S AWARENESS DAY!


End file.
